Awkward Moment
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Setiap orang pasti pernah saja mengalami satu atau dua awkward moment di saat-saat yang sangat tidak mendukung. Benar-benar bikin malu, plus sukses membuat wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Dan kali ini pemeran utama kita yang tampan nan gagah bakal mengalaminya/Niat untuk membelikan suprise malah berbalik mengenainya/"Kutunggu hadiah darimu, Bocah."/ RnR? :d


**Awkward Moment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime**

**Rated T**

**Genre : a liitle bit ****R****omance, ****H****umor.**

**Pairing : ****Rivaille x Eren**

**Warning : AU, Typo, sangat OOC, gaje, dan teman-teman lainnya.**

**ENJOY~**

**OoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>FluffTimeProject #16#<strong>

* * *

><p>Setiap orang pasti pernah saja mengalami satu atau dua <em>awkward moment<em> di saat-saat yang sangat tidak mendukung. Benar-benar bikin malu, plus sukses membuat wajah semerah kepiting rebus-

Dan kali ini pemeran utama kita yang tampan nan gagah bakal mengalaminya~

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eren Jaeger, pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun, dengan rambut coklat serta kedua bola mata Zamrudnya kini entah kenapa tengah berdiri di depan etalase sebuah toko yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Di bekali dengan uang jajan yang sengaja di tabungnya selama beberapa bulan, tubuh yang berbalut dengan jaket tebal mengingat kalau bulan ini salju sedang turun dengan derasnya. Hawa dingin yang menusuk membuatnya menoleh ke kanan ke kiri sejenak sampai akhirnya masuk dengan gagah ke dalam toko.

Bangun pagi-pagi di hari libur tanpa teriakan penuh cinta dari sang ibu, serta suara kentongan panci, mandi bersih, berpakaian rapi, dan pergi dari rumah. Merupakan pencapaian yang luar biasa bagi pemuda malas bangun sepertinya.

**Klining~**

Suara bel masuk berbunyi, kedua tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar. Di tambah sapaan dari pegawai-pegawai dengan balutan baju natal membuat Eren semakin gugup.

"Selamat datang, tuan~"

Tidak tahu harus jawab apa, bibirnya mendadak kering. Jadi yang keluar hanya anggukan cepat, dan sang empunya langsung _capcus _meninggalkan kedua pegawai itu keheranan.

'Aku harus cepat memilih!' berpikir sejenak, melangkahkan kaki mencari-cari sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Banyaknya kerumunan orang yang sepertinya memang sengaja mengantre demi mendapatkan obral diskon di sini membuat Eren mau tidak mau harus rela tubuhnya yang gagah di lempar ke sana kemari.

Obral baju-

Obral celana-

Obral baju renang-

Obral boneka-

Sampai obral pakaian dalam pun semua ada! Lengkap dan inilah yang buat Eren tanpa pikir panjang langsung fix milih tempat ini sebagai destinasi belanjanya. Bukan buat beli pakaian dalam obralan, tolong catat!

* * *

><p>"<em>Eh! Itu punyaku!"<em>

"_Itu bajuku!"_

"_Ihh! Sini aku yang punya!"_

* * *

><p>Pakaian dalam, baju renang, baju keren melayang ke sana kemari, dan sang empunya-<p>

**Duaghh!**

"Ugyya!" kena tonjok satu kali, muka Eren lebam. Shock bentar, pemuda itu mencoba mengembalikan semangatnya sekali lagi. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ada satu tempat yang memang sengaja ia ingin cari-

"….."

Yak, barang-barang kebersihan-

Eren ingin beli benda-benda di antara itu semua-

Celemek, lap bersih-bersih, kemoceng, sapu, penutup hidup, dan lain-lain. Sudah tercatat di otaknya. Kalau kalian pada bertanya-tanya dia mau ngapain beli barang-barang ala rumah tangga seperti itu?

"…"

Shh, masih rahasia. Nanti kalau di beritahu sekarang sudah tidak _surprise_ lagi dong.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat empat lima, terpaksa menerjang ibu-ibu kesetanan yang sedang tarik-tarikan baju di dekatnya karena tempat yang ingin di carinya harus melewati obral baju dulu. Bermodalkan tubuh yang langsing plus gagah, gampang bagi Eren untuk menyelinap masuk, bak menari ala ballerina tubuh menyamping, mengangkat kedua tangannya, berputar-putar akibat dorongan dari segala arah-

Akhirnya-

**Bruk!**

Tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elit-

Eren berhasil melewati neraka kawan-kawan. Pemuda polos itu tanpa tahu malu langsung saja berpose penuh kemenangan dan berteriak, "Yeah! Tubuhku selamat!"

Beberapa menit berpose, kadar malunya kembali lagi. Ia mendehem singkat, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, mencari-cari barang yang di perlukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bertopang dagu, mengangguk sesekali. Memandangi celemek dan kemoceng di hadapannya. Mencoba memilih warna yang bagus-

Dan pandangannya tertuju pada celemek berwarna hitam pekat, plus kemoceng dengan sebuah pita di bawahnya sebagai hiasan.

"Hm, hitam oke!" celemek untuk bersih-bersih, selesai-

Sekarang kemoceng-

"…"

Dengan pita sebagai hiasan-

Eren mulai ngawur-

"Kalau _Heichou _memakainya pasti keren!" Nah, dia sendiri kan yang akhirnya bilang untuk siapa hadiah _surprise_ itu di beli. Entah seleranya yang buruk atau Eren yang terlalu polos sampai-sampai memikirkan kakak kelas di _Universitasnya_ itu mau memakai kemoceng pemberiannya dengan senang hati.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pemuda itu mengambil kemoceng dan celemek yang terpajang di sana. Dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya,

'Fiuh, ternyata memilih hadiah tidak semudah yang kupikirkan.' Berpikir singkat, berniat ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Membungkus hadiah di tangannya, dan langsung memberikannya pada sang kakak kelas. Selesai sudah masalahnya~

Tapi sebelum keluar dari sini, Neraka obral sudah menunggunya lagi-

"…."

Kedua Zamrudnya membulat lebar-

"Oh, sial!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oke, beberapa menit berjuang keluar dari himpitan ibu-ibu lagi. Dengan keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Eren berhasil lolos. Pemuda coklat itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Menggenggam erat tas belanjaan yang di bawanya. Kedua bola mata itu langsung mencari-cari tempat pembayaran-

"….."

Penuh-

Satu kalimat yang cukup membuat Eren memucat. Bibirnya menganga, sedikit perasaan kesal merayapinya.

"Aku harus menunggu lagi?!"

Kenapa dia tidak minta ibunya saja untuk membeli semua ini?! Sang ibu kan yang di kenal dengan julukan ratunya diskon obral. Jadi pasti mudah bertarung di tempat seperti ini.

"…."

Eitttt! Tidak boleh begitu! Eren kau harus sadar, untuk siapa kau membeli hadiah ini?! Sadar Eren! Ini untuk _Heichou_ tercintamu! Jadi kau harus rela, menunggu selama apapun itu, sadarlah!

"Huaaaa! Iya, iya! Aku sadar!" entah mengapa ia merasa seseorang sedang mengumbar sesuatu yang memalukan tentangnya.

"…."

"Aish! Lebih baik aku lihat-lihat ke tempat yang sepi saja." mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, mencari tempat yang sepi pengunjung-

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukannya dengan cepat-

"Nah, itu dia!" tempat menjual bermacam-macam gelas dan mangkuk. Tidak begitu di minati, dan Eren bahagia karena itu. Setidaknya dirinya bisa berdiam diri di sana tanpa ada dorongan apapun yang mengganggu.

Penuh sukacita, ia berjalan ke sana-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua bola matanya melirik, memperhatikan pajangan-pajangan gelas yang penuh dengan gambaran unik di sekitarnya. Kagum, tentu saja. Membayangkan dirinya minum dengan gelas seperti itu, membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Mengingat di rumahnya sang ibu yang membeli gelas obral yang bagian luarnya kalau tidak putih mulus, ya ada sedikit _brand-brand_ kecil di sekitarnya, supaya tambah keren.

Gambaran bunga Sakura-

"Indah sekali~" bergumam kecil,

Gambaran langit malam, langit fajar, manusia, kartun-

Semua ada-

Eren berdecak kagum. Melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, dan melirik lebih lekat-

Memperhatikan dengan senyum-

Gambaran hewan-hewan lucu-

"Keren!"

Berjalan lagi, bahkan sampai menundukkan tubuhnya-

Gelas-

Dengan gambaran-eh bukan sebuah tulisan yang unik-

Dua Gelas saling berdampingnya dan bertuliskan kalimat yang melintas di kedua bola matanya-

"Wah, aku mau!"

_Seme- _

_Uke-_

"….."

Oke, tadi Eren memang benar-benar keceplosan mengatakan kalimat itu, sebelum akhirnya otak lemotnya berjalan kembali-

Dan-

"…"

Mata berwarna Zamrudnya membulat sempurna. Sang Jaeger mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menoleh ke kanan kiri bak orang kesetanan. Adakah yang mendengar perkataannya?!

'Apa yang kukatakan tadi?!' bergidik ngeri menatap kedua gelas yang masih terpampang cantik di hadapannya. Eren itu tidak polos-polos amat, dia tahu apa arti tulisan di sana-

Tahu, karena sempat penasaran dan men-_searchnya_ dimbah _glogel-_

Ya, _Seme_ itu artinya berkuasa, dia yang menyerang dan _Uke_ yang….

Di serang, posisi paling bawah, dan-

**Blush!**

Kepala Eren memanas, memikirkan hal itu saja sudah cukup membuat otaknya berputar-putar. Entah dia sadar atau tidak-

Kedua tangan itu terulur pelan, mengambil kedua gelas di sana. Tangannya gemetar, _tremor_ takut jatuh. Kedua bola matanya menatap lekat benda itu-

Memperhatikan kalau dia tidak salah lihat, tapi ternyata memang benar-

Itu gelas sepertinya memang khusus di pajang di sini. Siapa yang mau beli?! Pikirnya polos, tanpa tahu kalau banyak sekali fans-fans _fujoshi _mengincar benda itu.

"Gelas aneh," bergumam pelan, menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil. Memandang selama beberapa menit-

Sampai-

"Hoi! Eren!"

Suara teriakan yang sangat familiar di telinganya cukup sukses membuat sang empunya, hampir menjatuhkan kedua gelas tadi. Reflek ia berbalik-

Bergidik ngeri-

Gawat!

"Ternyata kau ada di sini juga!" semakin gugup saat melihat orang-orang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui sekarang juga!

Trio kakak kelasnya!

Astagay!

Hanji Zoe, kakak kelas dengan gender yang sama sekali tidak di ketahuinya sejak pertama kali masuk kuliah. Entah perempuan atau malah laki-laki?

Erwin Smith, laki-laki berambut pirang klimis dengan gaya _elitenya i_kut berjalan di belakang Hanji.

Dan yang satunya lagi-

Oh, betapa inginnya Eren loncat ke mulut Titan sekarang juga!

Laki-laki berambut hitam, dengan tubuh yang ehempendekehem serta pandangan datar nan dingin menusuk tepat berada di belakang kedua kakak kelasnya. Berjalan santai, dan melihatnya! Levi Ackerman

Mereka berbahaya, sangat!

Panik, tidak sempat menaruh gelas tadi, terpaksa ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Mencoba terlihat santai,

Ya, santai, tangan gemetaran, bibir tersenyum kaku, dan tubuhnya yang berdiri tegap tanpa sadar.

"A..ah! Hanji-san, Erwin-san, dan _He..Heichou_!"

Ketiga orang itu semakin mendekat-

"Ada angin apa kau kemari, nak?! Ahaha, ingin beli baju obralan ya?!" Hanji menepuk pundak Eren penuh semangat,

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Eren manggut-manggut kecil. "I..iya, kebetulan tokonya dekat dari rumah saya, jadi-" sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, tubuh Hanji tiba-tiba mendekat ke arahnya, semakin dekat-

Seringai kecil muncul perlahan-

Bulu kuduknya merinding-

"Oho~ benar-benar ingin beli baju obral atau beli hadiah untuk sahabatku nanti malam~" berbisik pelan, tertawa dengan nada yang aneh. Eren mundur satu langkah.

"Si..siapa bilang aku beli hadiah buat _Heichou_!" bertambah gugup, pandangan menusuk dari belakang Hanji sungguh membuat bulu kuduknya semakin berdiri.

Kedua bola mata itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan, mencoba bersiul-siul _gaje. _

Malah membuat kacamata Hanji bersinar terang, seringainya makin lebar. Gerak-gerik _juniornya_ ini sangat amat aneh, kedua tangan di belakang, gemetaran-

Instingnya makin bermain-

"Heee, kalau begitu bisa kau tunjukan sesuatu di belakangmu itu." Mendongakan wajahnya, Hanji Zoe beraksi!

Eren kelabakan-

"Hu..huaa! Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa!"

Makin penasaran, ini anak menjadi-jadi. Dengan gamblangnya Hanji memegang pundak Eren, mencoba membalikkan tubuh sang empunya-

Eren masih _keukeuh-_

"Balik badanmu!"

"Jangan!" berteriak lebay, seperti orang hendak _menggrepe-grepenya_. Eren menggeleng kencang-

"Balik atau kucium kau!"

"Sumpah Hanji-san, demi celana dalam kotak-kotak _Heichou _aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa!" sadar atau tidak, sumpah Eren sukses membuat suasana sepi sejenak. Jangkrik lewat dengan suka cita-

**Krik-**

"…."

Oke, Hanji malah bertambah penasaran, "Eren! Balik, aku ingin lihat!"

Mati kutu, wajah pemuda coklat itu memerah. Pandangannya tertuju langsung pada Levi. Kening seniornya berkerut-

"Darimana kau tahu aku punya celana dalam kotak-kotak, bocah."

"Hu..huaaa! Sungguh! Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa!" melihat tubuh Hanji yang semakin dekat, melongok ke kanan dan kiri.

Tanpa ia sadari, tubuh itu berbalik. Inginnya menghindari tatapan lapar senior gilanya, tapi yang ada-

"Perlihatkan!"

"Tidak!"

**Sret-**

Eren berbalik memunggungi Erwin dan sang _Heichou-_

Membuat kedua laki-laki itu melihat jelas apa yang tengah di pegangnya. Erwin membulat sempurna, sedangkan Levi -

"…."

Mendengus singkat, seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia tahu alasan bocah di hadapannya itu tidak mau memperlihatkan apa yang sedang di pegangnya-

"Perlihatkan!"

"Hanji-san, berhenti menggoyangkan bahuku!" kedua orang itu masih berdebat-

"…"

Sampai akhirnya, Erwin bertindak langsung-

"Levi, kau sudah tahu kan alasannya. Berhentilah menyeringai dan selamatkan kekasihmu." Berujar singkat, tanpa di beritahu pun. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya-

**Sret!**

Menarik rambut Hanji yang terkuncir kuda, membuat sang empunya tertarik ke belakang tak rela.

"Kita pulang sekarang, biarkan saja bocah itu bersenang-senang di sini." Ujarnya datar, masih melihat tingkah laku Eren.

Mengerucutkan bibir, "Tapi kan-" sebelum berucap lebih panjang, kerah bajunya di tarik kembali oleh Erwin.

"Pulang, kita sudah selesai di sini kan." Menarik temannya keluar dari toko,

"Eh! Eren awas saja, sebentar malam akan kulihat hadiahmu untuk Levi!"

"…"

"…"

Kicep-

Eren sukses bernapas lega, "Syukurlah~" menggosok dadanya singkat, sebelum kedua matanya menangkap seseorang yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bocah,"

"Hiee! _Heichou_, kau masih ada di sini!" nah, dia panik lagi.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi _juniornya_, laki-laki itu semakin mendekat dengan jarak tubuh mereka yang perlahan terhapus-

Sebuah bisikan muncul, deru napas menerpa telinga sang Jaeger-

"Kutunggu hadiah darimu, Bocah." Ujarnya singkat, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Eren-

Oh-

"…"

"….."

Tunggu sebentar, langkah kaki Levi berhenti-

Laki-laki itu berbalik lagi-

Dengan seringaian yang masih ada di wajah datarnya-

"Satu lagi, kalau hadiah itu tidak cukup untukku, aku akan meminta tambahannya nanti malam." Dan kali ini dia benar-benar pergi-

Meninggalkan Eren di sana-

Diam-

Membeku-

Dan pada endingnya-

"…"

"Hu..huaaaa! _Heichou!_! Kau salah paham! Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membeli gelas ini!" dengan gamblang ia berteriak, setelah sadar kalau laki-laki itu sudah melihat semuanya.

Ya, semuanya-

* * *

><p><strong>THE END~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE~<strong>

* * *

><p>Menatap garang kedua gelas yang sudah di simpannya kembali-<p>

Pemuda coklat itu mengerang kesal, "Gara-gara kau! _Heichou _pasti berpikir aku ini aneh! Dia..dia pasti tidak akan membiarkanku pulang nanti malam!" menunjuk ke arah benda tersebut-

"…"

"Kau! Kenapa tadi aku mengambilmu! Ingat! Aku tidak akan pernah membelimu! Karena aku sudah punya hadiah yang lebih hebat daripada kau! Titik!" mulai ngawur, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia berbalik. Hendak pergi ke tempat pembayaran. Dengan langkah dan hentakan kaki-

"Aku tidak akan membelinya!" mendumel entah pada siapa-

Ia kembali berjalan-

"…"

Sebelum-

* * *

><p>"<em>Eh, kau tahu hari ini gelas yang kita incar di jual di sini!"<em>

"_Tentu saja! Itu kan edisi terbatas!"_

"_Kyaa! Aku ingin cepat-cepat mencarinya! Ingin sekali kupajang di kamarku!"_

"_Gelas Seme Uke impian kita~"_

* * *

><p>"…."<p>

Langkah Eren _fix _berhenti saat mendengar celotehan-celotehan para gadis remaja yang sepertinya ingin mencari gelas yang sempat ia marahkan tadi.

"…."

Tubuhnya kaku-

"….."

'Tenang Eren! Akhirnya gelas itu terjual juga~' batinnya kecil-

* * *

><p>"<em>Ayo beli! Kau beli yang Seme aku Ukenya!"<em>

"_Ayo!"_

* * *

><p>'Tenang Eren-'<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Katanya sih itu gelas satu-satunya di sini!"<em>

"_Kyaa! Kita beruntung!"_

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

Tubuh itu berbalik tanpa sadar, berjalan cepat menjatuhkan belanjaannya-

Dan-

**Sret-**

Dengan polosnya, pemuda itu mengambil kedua gelas tadi. Bersiul-siul, menerawang menatap langit toko. Ia kembali lagi dengan kedua gelas di tangannya.

"…"

Mendengar jeritan kecewa gadis-gadis di sana-

"…"

Menunduk menatap gelasnya-

_Uke-_

_Seme-_

"…"

"Aku ini bodoh ya." ia bergumam kecil.

Ckckck, bukan bodoh Eren sayang. Kamu cuman nggak mau gelas khusus di buat untuk _Heichou _tercinta dan dirimu diambil sama orang lain.

Itu artinya-

Eren harus bersiap-siap buat hadiah tambahan nanti malam, khusus darinya untuk sang _Heichou._

* * *

><p><strong>The Real End~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>Apaan ini! Kyahahaha #guling2# napa mushi jadi nistain Eren di sini, seneng banget liat tingkah polosnya. Dengan ide yang dateng tidak pada tempatnya, #ultah Levi udah lewat woy#lempar sandal# maaf kalo humornya garing kries2, ntah napa tiap bikin pair ini pasti ending-endingnya humor semua :v :v<p>

Mushi juga rencananya mau buat sekuel fic **'Wrong Person'** #baca ya#promosi# itu masih dalam proses, ga kelar-kelar dari dulu :v :v

*Glogel : pelesetan buat Google

* * *

><p><strong>Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi<strong>

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
